Alignments
Alignments are what define your character's physical appearence: whether your character is good, evil, pure, corrupted, slim, fat, etc. Game Differences Fable 1 evil.jpg|Fable evil fable 2-evil-pure-women-hero.jpg|Fable II Evil/Pure Woman The paths of fable.jpg|Choices in Fable fable-1-good.jpg|Fable Good fable 2 pic.jpg|Fable II Good/Corrupt Male and Evil/Pure Female Fable/Fable: The Lost Chapters In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters the alignment is quite simple, it includes: * Good and Evil * Slim and Fat * Young and Old * Attractive and Ugly Fable II In Fable II, the alignment system has been expanded greatly. In addition to the original alignments in Fable, the following new alignments are included in Fable II: * Purity and Corruption * Strong and Weak * Funny and Scary * Love and Hate * Cruelty and Kindness * Wealthy and Poor * Tall and Short (editable with Knothole Island) These new scales of alignment will allow players to create a possible 32 different combinations, for a truly unique experience every time you play Fable II. Fable III Little is known about how expansive the alignment system for Fable III is so far. Although one known parameter is an expression called "Extreme Morphing" which has the Hero show their "true character", going as far as to have the Hero sprouting a pair of wings. The color of the wings are based on the Hero's alignment - from white and pristine (good) to darker and ragged (evil). Evil characters also sprout a pair of horns during the expression. Character Alignment These are alignments that are part of your character, and are global for all NPCs. Some of these can affect your appearance. Good and Evil Good and Evil, the most basic sense of morality in the game. Many decisions that are either good and evil affect both you and the world around you. For example, the action you take with the warrants at the beginning of the Fable II determines the fate of Bowerstone Old Town as well as giving you good or evil morality points. Your character's outward appearance will also reflect your alignment. Being good will give you blue eyes, a smile with pearly white teeth, blond hair (you can also use Dyes in Fable II to change them), and a halo. Being bad will give you black hair, pale skin, and red eyes (green in Fable II) and rotting teeth. Your dog's appearance is also affected by your alignment. A dog with a good owner will have a golden coat and blue eyes, while a dog with an evil owner will be pitch black with red eyes. Good and Evil moralities also have an effect on how the people respond to you, either with love or hate, affection or fear, etc. The choices you make that have effects on more than just your character, usually affect the Good/Evil part of your alignment. (In Fable II, you can either be bad or good, and people could love you depending their Love/Hate and Cute/Ugly factors.) Purity and Corruption Where Good and Evil affect the world around you, Purity and Corruption affect only your character's appearance. Things like drinking, paying for sex, having multiple spouses, and charging too much rent all make you corrupt. While eating vegetables, having a happy family, doing jobs in town and lowering rent will make you pure. Being pure will give your character a perfect complexion and a generally healthy appearance, while being corrupt will give your character yellow/green eyes and red blotches covering his/her skin. Additionally, a fully corrupt character will lose 30 points of attractiveness, while a fully pure character will gain 30 points. Combinations Fable II combines different levels of "Pure/Corruption" and "Good/Evil" for different results. Various "Personality Titles" are attributed to the Hero, and certain combination appearances occur if the sliders are in the opposite spectrum that do not occur in other ways. For example, High Evil and High Purity result in a title of "The Fanatic," which results in a pale-blueish skin, red eyes rather than green eyes and no horns. Your Halo (if you are complete Pure and Good) may dissapear every once in a while. It may also show up occasionally if you are complete Pure and Evil, though this may be a glitch. Wealthy and Poor Wealth relates to how much gold a character has. There is very little effect to the world, other than the comments that villagers make. Wealth will also effect the town's economy where you live if you own any of the shops/houses or go on shopping sprees every once in a while. Scars Your character also picks up scars when their health bar runs out. These scars will disappear after the main storyline, or by donating to the Temple of Light. This can also be done by sleeping in the bed at Fairfax Castle or using a Potion from Knothole Island. However, if you use the potion, you lose 15.00 Purity. Physical Traits There are certain part of your Hero that are specifically refer to a character's body type. Young and Old Your hero will age at least ten years, as a result of the time in the Tattered Spire that will elapse when you rescue Garth. Your age is not numerically specified (it is in the first Fable), but the game will end with you being in your late twenties or early thirties. Your character can also undergo rapid aging by sacrificing your youth; in the process sustaining Reaver's, by holding onto the Dark Seal, making you significantly older. This, however, can be avoided by handing the seal over to the woman next to you while the Shadow Court prepares the ritual, though it is possible to restore your youth after you finish the main quest. Contrary to popular assumption you will not gain any evil/corrupt points for sacrificing the woman's youth as Theresa justifies your action to you. It is also a reversible effect by donating gold to the Temple of Light (but the eye color will not revert back to normal). Tall and Short A character's height is increased with Accuracy in Fable II. With the Knothole Island expansion, potions can be bought that increase or decrease height. Height has no affect on anything except the comments people make such as "I don't remember you being so tall", and "I wish I could be that tall...". There is also the problem of not being able to crawl through small holes if your tall. Slim and Fat Weight is gained when eating fatty foods. A fat character is usually considered unattractive to villagers. Eating celery can help a character to lose weight. Knothole Island has potions that increase and decrease weight, as well. Strong and Weak A character's strength is increased with Physique in Fable II, and strong character is more attractive than a weak character. Adding to the physique ability will add damage to your melee weapons by multiplying the weapon's strength by 1.25 for each level that your physique is increased by (Level 1 Physique x1, Level 2 Physique x1.25). Opinion Alignment These alignments relate how NPCs see your character, and so they vary between each NPC. Love and Hate This is another person's opinion of you, and can be altered by your alignment and actions. Performing amiable expressions, having a "Good" alignment (though not entirely necessary), shopping in a keeper's store, and giving gifts often raise a villager's love for you. Whereas malicious acts like brandishing a weapon, stealing, murdering, and so forth can make a villager hate you. The same sex will also begin to hate you if you aren't wearing any clothes. Being loved or hated can often have an effect on shopping, as loved characters will get discounts and hated characters will be forced to pay more. Also, if you own a shop and your shopkeeper loves you, you will gain more revenue from that area. Being loved or hated can also have an effect on any potential marriage. Funny and Scary This is how intimidating you are to another person, and is mostly altered by appearances and actions. Performing expressions under the "Scary" category will usually increase how scary a character is, and performing expressions under the "Fun" category will usually increase how funny a character is. Cross-dressing and Ridiculousness are changes to appearance that increase how funny a character is, and Aggressiveness can increase how scary a character is. A character's past actions also affect how scared villagers are. Going on a killing spree will give you a reputation in the region and even people who have not seen you before will be scared of you. If a shopkeeper is scared, the character will get a discount, however there is no markup for being funny Attractive and Ugly Attractiveness is affected by clothing, hairstyles, makeup, purity and fatness. However, the type of clothing a villager likes is relative to the villager. A thug will find a character wearing less posh clothes attractive, whereas an aristocrat will find a character wearing more posh clothes attractive. Also, there are certain actions that can change a person's opinion of your attractiveness. Drinking experience potions increases attractiveness to villagers, and failing the fart expression increases ugliness to villagers. Category:Gameplay Category:Alignment